


The Child of the Gods

by Yuuki_Aoi



Series: I’m Stuck in Naruto?! [1]
Category: Stuck in Naruto - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Aoi/pseuds/Yuuki_Aoi
Summary: ⚠️Cliffhanger⚠️
Series: I’m Stuck in Naruto?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647745





	The Child of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Cliffhanger⚠️

Yuna’s POV  
I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when suddenly  
I heard this annoying...... BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. “OH... MY.. EFFING... GOD. SHUT... THE.. FUCK... UP!” I yelled, throwing my alarm clock at the wall, shattering it. “Gre—at now “I” have to BUY A NEW ONE” I rolled my eyes sarcastically grabbing my red crop-top, white wolf hoodie, brown knee -high boots and my blue and hot pink mini skirt after running over to my desk to grab my sole purpose in my whole damned existence of a life aka my phone before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the knob to hot but sadly😭 today  
was the same as any other miserable day of my life. I stood under the icy water washing my frozen body and beautiful long ice blue hair. I sighed as I cuddled into the warmth of my towel. ‘They cut my hot water off again’ I thought as I blow-dried my hair. ‘Do you wish to leave this horrible place, princess’. “Ahh, who’s there?!” I yelled, pointing my blow dryer in every possible direction.‘Oi Shut ya trap I’m in yo head, stupid!’ “Why are you in my head?’ I asked from my  
spot on the ground. ‘Ima tell ya three things so listen up, the first thing being how to talk to me without making people suspicious. Just think what you want to say but don’t say it aloud unless you want people to think you're crazy. The second thing is I’m sealed inside of you so you don’t have a choice like it or don’t like it it’s your choice, and the third thing is you are from the Naruto World, not this accursed one.’ ‘T-the Naruto World?!’ I gasped quietly. ‘Does that mean my parents were from the Naruto World?’ ‘Yurp, they are of two great Konoha Clans… the Takahashi Clan and the Tanaka Clan’ ‘FOR REAL?!’ ‘Yes NOW STOP SHOUTING!!!’ ‘Sorry’ ‘Yeah well it’s time to take you home say hi to Kaka-Baka for me!’ She yelled with a smile as I blacked out in the middle of me cheering happily.  
Kaka-Baka/Bakashi/Kakashi’s POV  
I was walking through the woods outside the village gates reading my Icha Icha Paradise Book when I suddenly felt a huge burst of chakra. When I traced it back to the source I found a little girl(about 12) with long ice blue hair and hot pink colored eyes lying on the ground with two ninjas standing over her. I immediately recognized the two older ninjas and ran over towards the trio falling on my knees crying A-Ahmya-chan, A-Asahi-kun?”


End file.
